


Переживания

by septakkord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто не пугает сильней, чем мёртвые гудки, остающиеся без ответа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переживания

Дин переживает. Кастиэль не отвечает на телефонные звонки уже неделю. В последний раз, когда Дин встречался с Кастиэлем, тот, хоть и выглядел уставшим и замученным, был рад видеть своего парня. Их прощальный поцелуй получился немного скомканным и каким-то  _странным_. Словно Кастиэля что-то тревожило, что даже Дин не мог отвлечь его от проблем.

Пальцы стучат по клавишам, набирая знакомый номер, а в голове — сплошной туман. Гудок. Ещё один. И ещё.

Ничто не пугает сильней, чем мёртвые гудки, остающиеся без ответа.

Дин переживает.

Он отбрасывает ненужный кусок пластика и микросхем в сторону, ходит из угла в угол, как зверь в клетке. Почему Кас не отвечает? Если он просто занят, неужели так сложно просто сказать, что с ним всё в порядке? Зачем ему вообще тогда телефон?

То, что Кастиэль жив-здоров, Дин не сомневается: он бы  _почувствовал_ , случись бы что. Но что-то дёргается внутри, страх из едва горящей лучинки превращается в настоящий костёр, и Дин вплетает пальцы в волосы, пытаясь успокоиться. А вдруг шестое чувство в этот раз подвело его? Вдруг Кастиэль попал в аварию, или его ограбили и избили в подворотне, и теперь он лежит в тяжёлом состоянии в больнице? Эти вопросы ранили не хуже заточенных ножей.

Дин переживает.

Ночь наступает слишком быстро, а спать совсем не хочется. Как вообще сейчас можно заснуть? Дин долго лежит в постели, представляя рядом с собой уютно свернувшегося Каса, уткнувшегося ему в грудь, его мерное дыхание, которое щекочет шею. С закрытыми глазами это даже получается. Дин вытягивает одну руку, а другой плавно проводит вдоль неё, сплетает пальцы в замок, как бы делал сейчас с рукой Кастиэля.

Кое-как Дин засыпает. Снится ему летнее небо и бесконечно голубой океан.

* * *

Друзья стараются поддержать Дина, говорят, что всё наладится со временем, но для Винчестера эти слова так и остаются словами — набором букв, которые не приносят облегчения.

С горечью он осознаёт, что вбивает в строку поиска типичный для девушки вопрос «почему парень не отвечает на звонки». Всё хуже некуда. Дин захлопывает крышку ноутбука и падает на кровать, тупо уставившись в потолок. В голове — пустота. Только одно-единственное имя эхом раздаётся внутри.

Кас.

Он вновь набирает его номер, а пустота вновь отвечает ему. Вечная игра.

Решение приходит неожиданно, и Дин даже не замечает, как уже стоит напротив дома Новаков, со всей силы жмет на дверной звонок, но никто не открывает ему. Неудача.  _Снова_.

Злость вскипает в венах, однако Дину всё же удаётся спокойно спуститься по ступенькам на тротуар и пройти несколько метров. Потом он не выдерживает и со всей силы пинает мусорный бак, сжав зубы не то от гнева, не то от боли. На улице тихо: видимо, вечер субботы многие проводят в клубах или загородом. И сквозь эту тонкую, как нить, тишину, Дин слышит хлопок двери сзади. Он оборачивается и успевает заметить чёрную макушку, мелькнувшую в одном из окон.

Дин бросается обратно к дому, стучит кулаками, не сдерживая себя, зовёт Кастиэля. Тот долго не открывает, и Винчестер уже начинает думать, что сознание решило сыграть с ним злую шутку и силуэт парня ему всего лишь привиделся. Минута, две, а потом замок щёлкает, и дверь распахивается, заставляя Дина замереть в нерешительности: Кастиэль, с красными, опухшими от долгих рыданий глазами, стоит ссутулившись; плащ неестественно повис на нём, делая слишком худым, помятый галстук болтается петлей на шее.

Дин обескуражен.

— Кас? Что случилось? Ты не отвечал на звонки, — слова даются Дину нелегко — он и не думал, что будет так  _трудно_. Что-то заставляет сердце остановиться.

Кастиэль смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, не торопясь с ответом. Он глубоко вздыхает, приоткрывает рот, готовясь что-то сказать, а потом опускает глаза в пол. Вздрагивает, а когда слова слетают с его языка, Дин миллион раз жалеет, что задал этот вопрос:

— Моя мама… Она умерла, — губы Кастиэля дрожат, и парень больше не сдерживается — громко всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь спрятать слезы. Он сгибается ещё сильней, так, что вот-вот сломается пополам, придавленный грузом свалившегося на него горя. Дин немедля делает шаг вперёд и обхватывает Каса, прижимая к себе.

— Мне жаль, мне очень жаль, Кас, — он гладит его по спине, пока тот рыдает взахлёб, вцепившись руками в рубашку Винчестера. Слезы всё текут и текут, и Дин думает, что скоро на полу образуется солёная лужа.

Но этого не происходит. Кастиэль затихает раньше, чем внизу растекается небольшое озерцо, и беспомощно повисает на Дине. Ноги дрожат и подгибаются, словно после наркоза, и Дин еле-еле доводит ничего не понимающего Кастиэля до его спальни и укладывает на кровать.

Кас, кажется, не замечает Дина. Парень находится в полной прострации. Стакан холодной воды немного отрезвляет его, и Дин садится на корточки, заглядывая в глаза Кастиэля.

— Я не верю. Она не могла оставить меня, — шепчет Кастиэль, а новая истерика уже стоит за дверью. Дин быстро понимает это и кладёт руку на щёку Каса.

— Она в лучшем месте, — Дин не знает — говорит то, что может утешить его парня. Он не верит ни в рай, ни в ад, но сейчас Кастиэлю важно знать, что с дорогим ему человеком всё хорошо. Пусть и в ином мире. — Я здесь, всё будет в порядке.

Скинув обувь и сняв стесняющую движения одежду с Каса, Дин забирается к нему в постель. Кастиэль тут же жмётся к нему, обвивая руками и ногами, снова дрожит. Дин только нежно гладит парня по спине, стараясь успокоить, целует в макушку, пока Кас не забывается тревожным сном.

Дин переживает. Он  _не уверен_ , что Кастиэль справится с утратой.

Но жизнь идёт, и остановиться ей Дин определённо не позволит.


End file.
